Shin's secret
by mokenju
Summary: Time to know what is bigger, yankumi denseness or class 3d's ineptness keeping a secret
1. Shin's girlfriend

**Time to know what is bigger Yankumi's legendary denseness or class3d ineptness to maintain a secret.**

**This is my first fanfic and english isn't my mother tongue so pleeease be nice with me hehehe. Any grammar/vocabulary/style correction/advice will be very much apreciated**.

**_Of course I don't own Gokusen because if I could decide what is going to happen... ( evil laugh)._**

****

In some secret place at Shirokin institute, a group of not very talented boys was weaven the greatest and latest masterplan.

-Are you kidding? Don't you remember what happened last time idiot?

-I almost fainted! Closing them up all alone... Your great plan Uchi!

-I think I never ran so much in my life. That Yankumi really knows how to punish us.

-But we've to do something! Have you looked at Shin lately?

-Yeah! It's sad, boy. It seems that he isn't here half the time and the other half is simply… scary, don't you think?

All nodded. It was strange missing Shinwhen in fact he hasn't gone anywhere.

-We've to try it.

-And, if we fail again?

-If we fail, we've to end this the hard way.

-Are you kidding? End with what?

-He is suffering! She's like a sickness. We're going to save him. We're friends, aren't we?

-Nice speech Uchi. I'm so proud of all of you, my students. Your friendship will be the strong root that will nurture and protect your manhood tree in the future and that will let you touch the sky of respectability with your strongbranches.

But nobody was paying attention to her exalted homily because all were worried about the same thing. How long exactly have been Yankumi hearing their conversation?

-Ya.. Yan… Yankumi.

-You don't have to be afraid of your feelings. You're afraid of losing Sawada because he is now in love, but this was something that was going to happen one day or another. Is the human nature. Sure she isn't that bad.

-Maybe worse that we were thinking.

-Who is she? Is the girl I saw Sawada with when we meet at … ( ups that was close. That yakuza meeting.)… I mean… I know her?

-We've to go…

-Yes. Next class, you know.

-You didn't seemed too worried about class when you skipped this hour.

-Sorry teacher.

-Coward brats.

Yankumi went to the roof with a frustrating feeling who can't fully explain to herself. What was going wrong with her?. Maybe she was upset because Sawada hadn't trusted her enough to talk with her about his girlfriend?. But, what was she waiting for? Sawada wasn't going to take advice about his love life. He was so stubborn that she wanted to beat him.

-Feeling like beating someone?

-Sa.. Sawada?

She wasn't ready for that. But she had to do it. The kids we're right, Sawada looked different if you took the time to watch him carefully. More… mature?

-Sawada, the boys had told me…

Shin fought with all her strength to look indifferent. Damn!. Why he said she liked her in front of that retarded people? Why?. He waited breathlessly looking to the other side. Now it was over. But.. say something! Is like a hell be there waiting.

-You're in love, aren't you?

Yankumi was surprised of the weak sound of her voice. The way Sawada was avoiding her was painful. He was angry for her intromission. Sure he was.

-So I think.

The look inhis eyesmade her step back a little. Desperation. Love. Deep love. She felt truly thrilled. She had to help him. Poor boy.

-You've to fight Sawada!. Although things go worse, you have to fight for the one you love. Promise me you'll do it!

-I'll do it.

Shin smiled sadly. She was so strong and well intentioned. And so dense. So hard to love, but so difficult to stop loving to. Yankumi.


	2. Too late

Author's note:I don't own Gokusen,but I suppose you know that already.

Yankumi had tried very hard to talk with Sawada about his mysterious girlfriend but she failed completely. She had touched the subject in every possible way, since the most light-hearted hint to the direct yakuza interrogation and only had arrived to a sad conclusion. The day Sawada wanted to talk freely about the matter with her, would be the day when she would satisfy her curiosity and no another day else. Now she knew exactly the same that the first day, but felt very much frustrated, most of all for the ironic way he looked at her when she touched the matter. Damn brat. If his eyes hadn't show a deep sadness mixed firmly with the irony she had been tempted to leave Sawada alone with his love life. But it was her duty as a teacher and as a… friend, to look after him. He had proved many other times how he cared about her. It was her time to not deceive his trust and help him, although he didn't know he need help.

Maybe talking with the boys would solve it. But it was like betraying him, wasn't it?. If Sawada wanted her to know something he would be the first to talk about it. What to do? What the hell was she going to do with him?.

-Boys I need some practice.

Testu and Minoru exchanged scared looks.

-But… Ojou.

Yankumi didn't bother to look at them.

- O… Ojou!

-This time she's really angry. – stated Tetsu with a resigned voice.

Minoru looked hopelessly the front door. Only one person in the world could save them of a huge beating and there was very little chance he happened to visit just in time. But his silent prayers were listened or that was it seemed…

-Shi.. Shinohara sensei. We're so happy to see you.

He couldn't know how happy they really were but a funny shadow in his eyes seemed to expose that he knew exactly what was happening there. But the shadow quickly disappeared. Something was wrong. Something had changed. Even Tetsu and Minoru noticed it and looked at her with their mouths comically opened. Kumiko…

-Shinohara sensei. What a nice surprise.

It had been only a seconds. Now Kumiko was herself again. Flustering and looking at him with spontaneous and unhidden adoration. But in that brief seconds... she was not there. The Kumiko she knew. Why?

-It's all ok Kumiko?

She doubted for a moment amazed at the facility with he had looked through her.

-Yes… ok. Perfect.

-Are you having problems with your students? – Shinohara wasn't going to let her escape so easily. He was really perplexed with her elusive reaction.

-No, of course not… he, he… I'm going to tell my grandfather you are here.

And she disappeared. Tetsu and Minoru looked at Shinohara and also disappeared with incoherent apologies when they understood he didn't wanted any company just know. He almost ever noticed they had gone.

- Kumiko has awakened at last. I always thought that when she opened her eyes I would be there, just in front of her. The boy was right. Maybe is… too late.


	3. I’m not your rival Anymore

**Author's note: Here I go again ;). If I owned Gokusen, poor Shinohara sensei...**

-Shinohara. It seems you are always here.

Shin's voice sounded less indifferent that he really wanted. Damn!.

-Lately it seems you _always_ are here, too.

This man really knew how to make him mad.

There was a never-ending silence.

-Shinohara sensei…. Sawada?

Yankumi froze in the door. That was bad. So bad.

-Don't worry. I only come to take your dog. He's gone to my home. Again. Bye.

-Sawada…

She wanted to stop him but it had no use. With Shinohara there she couldn't talk properly with him in any case. He was waiting with a strange look in his young face. She also felt Shinohara's eyes fixed on her. She had never thought that she could feel so uncomfortable because Shinohara was staring at her. Or maybe she felt that way because… Shin was staring with the same expression at her too?

-Sawada, I'll see you tomorrow at class. Don't forget your homework.

Shin muttered a sharp bye and escaped. How she dare? How she dare talking at him in that way, like he was nobody in her life?. The way she had tried to show Shinohara he was only a student with that silly reminding of the homework... He felt betrayed and hurt… and he didn't want to think about her anymore. But it was not a matter of want or not want to do. He was able to don't think about her?. He doubted it. Very much. Shit.

-Wait.

But it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear.

-Wait. Don't be stupid.

That was more that he can stand this time. How Yankumi was going to feel when he destroyed her beloved Shinohara sensei's perfect face?

-I'm not your rival. Anymore.

-What? – Shin was so amazed he forgot his killer instincts… for a while.

-It's over.

-Ah… I understand. And you want to throw it to my face, isn't it?. Well, I'm pissed to death. You have won. Are you happy now?

-I wonder if mutual denseness is reason enough to fall in love.

-Are you fooling me?

-No. You're making a fool of yourself, Sawada. And a fool of me, I suppose. Don't be mistaken. I'm not the heroic side character who helps the main pairing to arrive a happy ending. I'm not that kind of guy. But if there is something I can do to help Kumiko be happy I'd be a rat if I looked to the other side.

Suddenly a heavy lightning of understanding hit Shin. What Shinohara was trying to say? But it had no sense. It had no sense at all.

-She has been in love with you. For years.

-No, she has been infatuated. She thought she was in love with me. But it was not me, it was only a dream with my face and my name.

-But you love her.- it was an statement.

-It doesn't matter.

-It doesn't matter? Are you an idiot? You love her, she loves you… and you don't dare to make a simple move!

If he could only hit him one time. Only one time without Kumiko getting mad at him. Stupid shinohara sensei. If he could have that opportunity…

- If she really loved me I hadn't hesitated. Although I would had to join the yakuza. But I can't do it to her. Marry her knowing her true feelings… No. It's your time Sawada. I wasted mine because I didn't know how to walk through the illusion and reach her. But you still can do something. Don't waste your opportunity Sawada. You will only have one.


	4. You're different from the others

Yankumi felt that her head was about to explode. She hadn't sleep a minute last night. The way Sawada had left her home. The way Shinohara sensei had looked sadly at her afterwards. She had remembered all his words like she had done since she met him and fell instantly in love but now they were not so important anymore. Only words. It was scary.

She was so tired… and so pissed. She was aware that all the class knew it and were guessing what happened with her. All the class, but Shin who has decided precisely that day to look cold and indifferent at the window like anything in the classroom could deserve his attention. She had to repress a sudden impulse to shout at him. Or to beat him. She was unsure of that. Maybe the two things at the same time.

She wanted to talk with him after the class but he disappeared with his characteristic coolness. It was time to struggle with it. She didn't mind if he was going to feel betrayed. He wanted Shinohara sensei to look at her like always. And most of all she wanted to talk with Shin and trust him like before. And if she had to make him go mad in the way she didn't mind it. She didn't mind anything anymore if that was the way to make the things go well again.

-Kids. Time has come to talk. Don't move.

The boys froze in their chairs.

-The name.

-What?

-Yankumi, what are you talking about?

-Don't make me loose my time. I want that damn name and you won't go anywhere till I have it.

-This… this is teacher's brutality!

-Are you sure, Uma?. Do you want to know what is true brutality?

They shut up abruptly.

-The name.

-I think she is serious about this. Maybe we…

-Uchi! Coward rat. We can't do that to Shin-chan…

-Your loyalty is tearjerker Uma but you don't have to worry. I'm going to tell her all.

-Shin-chan!

Shin looked at Yankumiin a challenging manner. She answered him with an angered gaze.

-Well. You can go.

The boys were able to breath again and left the classroom as fast as they could. But Uma tried to stay.

-Shin- chan?

-Everything is going to be okay. She's not going to bit me, don't you think?

But none of the three was sure about that. When they were finally alone things didn't improve very much. Silence. Uncomfortable silence. Yankumi seemed to have lost all her strong initiative. She was almost flushing.

-What do you want to know?. Ask me. You're lucky, I'm feeling in a cooperative mode today.

-Sawada…

-Yes?

-Suddenly the flame. Yankumi had officially reached her berserker mode.

-What are you playing to? I've asked you the same questions for days and you have laugh at me. I had enough of your immaturity kid. Stop playing with me!

-Playing?… And what is your game, Kumiko?

She was so amazed for the question that didn't notice her own name. Shin was in berserker mode, too.

-My game?

-Yes. You're my teacher. I'm your student. What allows you to mess with my life? Why I have to answer your questions?. Is this a new subject? From now on you're going to ask about the love lives of each one of your students?

-You know you're different from the others!

And none of them could speak for a while.


	5. I love you

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reads and reviews. I'll do my best to improve my writting ;)!**_

Different.

-I mean... you're like a... brother…a younger brother.

She was afraid to look at him. Brother? Who was she trying to fool?. A brother… she didn't feel like that. She didn't know how she actually felt.

-I love you.

Shin's words. He had never talked in that way. Like he was showing her weakest part and didn't mind if she was going to hurt him.

-But…

-I love you. I'm always thinking in you. Only in you.

-That can't be… you're misunderstood… you think you love me but the true is…

-I have never been so sure about anything else in my whole life.

-You know… it can't be… a teacher and her student it would be a bad thing.. a very bad thing to do.

-It doesn't matter.

-Sure it matters! Your future Sawada is a very important matter you can't take that kind of things so easily.

-I've listed patiently what my teacher had to say. Now I would like to hear what Kumiko is thinking.

-I… I'm older Sawada. You're just a…

-Brat?

-No, its not like that. I only wanted to say…

-You can never see me like a man, can't you?. Doesn't matter how hard I try. I 'm such an idiot. You'll never fall for me after all. Damnit.

-Sawada… wait…

She had hurt Sawada. She felt miserable and sad but a little bit happy, too. He loved her. And she understood that she mustn't feel excited about that. It wasn't a good thing, sure, but… he loved her. And she didn't want to think about it anymore, till her heart stop beating so fast. But her mind insisted. It wasn't like she was going to accept his feelings or anything. But he loved her. And she loved… Shinohara-sensei, right?.

Shinohara sensei in his shining armour. Always so kind. Always near when she needed him. Or almost always. And in the times he couldn't protect her, Sawada… she was starting to see that Sawada was a man, too. How she was so blind to not see that before?. She had thought since the beggining that he was mature. She had trusted him but, in her mind he still was a kid. She had been so dense that she was ashamed of herself.

He loved her. This simple thing explained a lot of unrelated little events with Sawada. Strange things she hadn't think about properly in that time. Looks, words… she felt so frustrated. If she had been able to do something about it in the proper time maybe she could have explain Sawada that she couldn't love him back without hurting him so much. Because… she didn't love him. Sure?. Sure.

And now, what she was going to do?. The next time in the classroom with him... The other students know everything about it, too. What can she say? "Look my students, Sawada loves me but I don't love him. So now that all the thing is cleared open your books for the page 14". No, it wasn't going to work. Anyway, knowing him he wasn't going to have that opportunity. Sawada would leave the school. Perfect. You're not only going to spoil his love life, you are going to destroy his student life too. Perfect. What a successful teacher she was. If only… but now it was too late to do anything. She had failed like a teacher and like a friend. Hurrah.

Her head ached. Her heart ached. All her dreams where they have go?. She only cared about Sawada at this moment. Sawada… She needed to talk with somebody now. Shinohara sensei. He could advice her.

But he didn't wanted to. Or maybe he wasn't able to help her, for once. He had listened her carefully without saying a word. And when she finished he only nodded like he had knew everything before she opened her mouth.

-That's the way it is.

He seemed so sad that she felt the urge to comfort him although she had go to him to be comforted.

-Shinohara sensei. Are you all right?

-Yes, but I wasn't planning to do this role… I told him that I was not a nice guy.

-What are you talking about?

-Nothing. Nothing at all. I beg you pardon. I need to make some urgent calls.

When she arrived to home late this night after walking in circles all the day ( not only withher body but also withher mind) she thought she couldn't be more depressed. But she was wrong. Or maybe depressed was not the right word.

-I hurt Sawada. I hurt Shinohara sensei. All the same day. Perf…

And they were in front of her before she finished the sentence.

-What are you doing here?

But her grandpa was the one who answered her question.

- It's time to fight, Kumiko.


	6. The fight

_**Author's note: Well, that's the end. Thank you very much for your patience and sorry if it feels a bit rushed. I'm happy to have written my first fanfic and that people had been so kind to read it all ;)!**_

-Well, young men. You know the rules. The one who still stand when the fight ends will marry Kumiko.

-You crazy old man!. How can you allow this to happen?.

-It's time to marry, Ojou.

-Are you telling me that I'm a price? I'm not going to marry any of these idiots!

-You can't decide what is the one you love. I'm only trying to help you.

-Help me? Making my student and the lawyer of the family fight for me?. Dou you think that this kind of thing can help me?

-He isn't your student any more. It's a men fight. And I'm thinking of the family's future too. If you love the two of them the same we need the toughest.

-You're crazy. They're going to kill themselves.- she adressedthe two young men when realized her grandfather wasn't going to change hismind -Look listen to me carefully, I'm not going to marry any of you if you continue this insane fight. Eyy! Are you listening?

-This is something between this brat and I, Kumiko.

-Yes, he's right. Is something between this idiot and I, Kumiko.

-Why? Why I have to live among this entire crazy people?. Do what you want but I'm not going to see this stupid battle. And I don't mind who is going to win.

And she left.

They started to fight. She tried to read a book.

Impossible.

She could hear only the cries of the men encouraging their favourite. Well, they could kill themselves if that is what they wanted.

She wasn't going to do anything. What was that? Sawada screaming… wait, she didn't mind.

Silence. And then a huge admiration scream. It had to be a good hit.

She didn't mind anymore… but if she only had a little peak… only a little peak… they didn't have to know she was watching at all. She could be at the door…

Shin! … Shin was bleeding… that was more she can stand.

-Stop!. Stop the fight!. I love Shin!. I love him, right?. There's no need to fight I'll marry him.

They started to laugh. Even Shin who was flushing badly after her love confession was laughing while Shinohara tried to stand up.

-If she hadn't come so early I had win, you know. – said Shin helping Shinohara to rise.

-Boy, you were crying so much I was feeling guilty to beat you.

They continued laughing. Kumiko couldn't believe her eyes.

-What the hell?… - she started to understand everything- This… this was a… fake fight?

-Most of. But Shin was a little to serious, weren't you?

-Maybe. I wanted to strike you so many times in the pastthat I had to enjoy this opportunity.

More laughing. All of them were laughing… but her.

-Grandpa. You planned all this.

-Yes, it's not like I didn't enjoy a good fight like anyone but…I thought you need the right… stimulus to clear your mind a bit.

-And Shinohara… why you participate in this…if you know…

-I wanted to help you. And…and I thought maybe you will say my name after all.

Shin stare at him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

-What? Shinohara you….

-But, now it's over.

Shin was a little calmer when Shinohara left the room. The rest of the men started to leave without need of any indication.

-Yeah. Over.

It was strange how difficult seemed to them look at each other now that were alone.

-So… you are going to marry me.

He was flushing. Almost like her, but was impossible reach Kumiko's level when she answered.

-I said so.

-And you said you loved me.- He had no compassion.

-Yeah. Are you happy making me say all this love crap…

He gently kissed her.

-No, I'm happy now.

And this time, she was the one who kissed him. Not so gently.


End file.
